


The Road To Erebor

by Killertomatoe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hope You're Not Squeamish, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, My Imagination Is In Overdrive, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Work In Progress, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killertomatoe/pseuds/Killertomatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer - The Characters of Thorin's Company from The Hobbit and LOTR belong JRR Tolkien and his descendants...and publisher types. The original characters are mine; any similarities with peoples living or dead are purely coincidence.<br/>Also...I haven't read anyone else's fan fiction yet...so if mine is similar; I do apologize. </p><p>A woman who is of mixed heritage finds herself travelling to Erebor to pay respects to The King Under the Mountain.<br/>Travelling with her family; including a villainous cousin; Lena will discover her own destiny...and perhaps change the destiny of Thorin Oakshield and his Kin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is an on-going story...and I am not sure where it will end...
> 
> Enjoy chapter one...

Chapter 1

 

                She looks down at the courtyard, dwarves mill about in preparation of the journey to Erebor, to pay respect to the King under the Mountain. News had arrived a fortnight ago that Thorin Oakenshield had been victorious in his quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from the Dragon Smaug. It had been a hard battle to be sure, one he and those who fought barely survived, but they did survive. It had been said that his nephews; while past the worst of it; were still convalescing.  She rests her head against the window, the cool glass chilling her skin, and she sighs. She does not wish to go to Erebor, not at all. She does not want to deal with the reception she will no doubt receive should she be so bold as to stand in front of the King. Thorin’s distain…née…hatred of all things Elvin was well known amoung the dwarves for what had transpired when Smaug had taken the mountain in the first place. True the stories had said the Elves had come to his aid in what was now known as the Battle of Five Armies, doesn’t mean Thorin’s prejudice had lessened any.  She being part Elf had serious trepidations of being in the King’s realm, let alone stand before him. Never mind it was a small part as her mother had only been half-elf, the other half being human, her father had been all dwarf. Dwarves tended to keep to dwarves so she often wondered how her parents found one another, yet they did, a most passionate union her Grandfather had said, filled with laughter and no end of love. She’d arrived quickly, some said too quickly, thus giving rise to the rumor that her parents had gotten to know one another carnally well before they shared a marriage bed. No one could know for sure as both her parents were gone, her father to an Orc attack, her mother to fever…though some say it was a broken heart for the loss of her mate. She closes her eyes as she pictures them, her mother several inches taller than her father, yet both seemed to neither notice nor care. She remembers her father’s booming laugh, and her mother’s rich throaty one. She can feel tears forming behind her lids, she misses them so much.

A knock on the door rousts her from her trip down memory lane. Shaking away the memories of her past, she rubs her face and calls out…

_“Come in…”_

A steward to the house comes in…

_“I have come for your valise m’lady.”_

_“It’s not packed…”_

_“Not packed m’lady?”_  An eyebrow is raised,

_“No, I am not going…”_

_“I see…”_

The steward appraises her thoughtfully, bows and retreats. She knows he will run straight to the one person she does not wish to see…Brahn.

Brahn was married to her eldest cousin Flost; a thuggish dwarf, Brahn used intimidation to get his way, failing that he used violence. As all the sons of her grandfather Glanndin had been killed, Brahn stood to inherit his title of Dwarf Lord when Glanndin passed. That was not a day she looked forward to. She contemplated escaping and hiding in one of the lesser used corridors when there was another knock on the door, cursing softly, she took a deep breath and called out again…

_“Come in…”_

The door opens to reveal the smiling wrinkled visage of her Grandfather, whom had taken her in without hesitation when her mother had died. Glanndin shuffled in through the door, she jumped off the settee and went to help him. He opened his arms and she willing went into his embrace, for she had always found comfort and solace there.  He noticed the redness to her eyes, her troubled expression and murmured…

_“What is it lass…? What bothers ye so…?”_

_“I miss Mum and Da…”_

_“I know lass, I know, as do I …”_

He rubbed her back as he held her; something he had done since she was young for it always soothed her. 

_“What else is bothering ye lass..?”_

_“Nothing…”_

_“Lass…?”_

_“Why are we going to Erebor? Can’t we just send a messenger?”_

_“Do ye not want to go?”_

_“No”_

Glanndin held her at arm’s length and looked her in the eye.

_“And why don’t ye? Most of the folk are itching to go…”_

_“Most folk aren’t part elf…”_

She wasn’t sure how Thorin felt about part humans, and to be honest she didn’t want to know. A knowing expression came upon her grandfather…

_“Ah…so ye are worried about Thorin Oakenshield and his kin?”_

She nodded, worried was an understatement, dread was a better word.  Her grandfather chuckled, and pulled her in again.

_“Aye lassie, I understand your feelings…”_

He let go of her again and looked up at her. He was always struck by how so like her mother in her looks she was, save for her short stature, and very much her father in her ways.

_“I cannae make you go Lena me lass, but I would very much like for you to accompany me on the journey. And I dare say Flora and Glenanne would miss you terribly.”_

She winces at the mention of Flora and Glenanne; they were also her cousins and her best friends though they were quite a bit younger. The three of them being thick as thieves since the day they had been introduced, accepting her as one of their own despite the differences, even defending her to others when they began to tease her about being a half-breed. It did not pain her to think of them going without her, but she knew they may very well elect to stay behind because of her even though they both want to travel to see Erebor, out of loyalty she knew they would remain behind. She sighed…a silent acquiesce to her Grandfather.

_“Alright Grandfather, I will go…”_

Her grandfather hugged her tightly once more…

_“Don’t worry lassie, we’re only going to pay our respects…and Erebor is a large place, I am sure you can manage to avoid Thorin Oakenshield as easily there as you manage to avoid Brahn in our own humble halls.”_

She merely nodded…

_“Best pack lass; we leave in the morning…”_

He released her, still smiling…

There were voices in the hall outside her door, Brahn’s unmistakable rumble echoed off the walls…

_“What do you mean she isn’t packed? She had better be packed!!! We leave at first light! What do you mean she isn’t going!!? Oh yes she is!!!“_

At this the door to her chambers bursts open and in stalks Brahn, looking menacing. He takes in the scene before him; his Grandfather-In-Law was standing there, her hands in his, yet both are looking right at him.

_“My Lord Glanndin, I did not know you were here! I was just told that my dearest cousin here was not going with us to Erebor and I was on my way to tell her how much it would mean to me if she were to change her mind.”_  His obsequious tone makes her want to retch.

_“Ah, Brahn…were just talking about that, and she is going to go after all.”_

Brahn didn’t miss a beat…

_“Excellent! I am so happy to hear that!”_  He sounded jovial, yet she knew it was forced. He had been robbed of a moment. She shuddered inwardly; she had no doubt that he would have used force to convince her. He’d tried in the past, and she knew he would try again…and again.

_“Come Brahn; let us leave her to pack her things in some privacy…”_

Glanndin kissed her cheek, squeezed her hands and made his way out of her room, Brahn in his wake. As he left Brahn flashed a murderous look over his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around herself & shuddered again.

Outside the door, she could hear them speak…

_“Well My Lord Glanndin, I had best make sure everything is arranged for our departure.”_

_“Aye, Brahn, I too have some last minute preparations to attend to, I shall see you at supper.”_

Brahn bowed and left, the steward who had been hovering outside the door followed. Glanndin watched him go. He was no fool; he knew what kind of dwarf Brahn was, and how he really felt about her. Brahn hated her, though she had done nothing to deserve it; she could not help what she was anymore than anyone else could help being what they are, and while he was bound by the laws that governed his people, and Brahn would inherit his mantle, he would not see his favourite granddaughter left to the likes of him. He knew given a whisper of a chance what Brahn would do to her.

***

Brahn walks through the courtyard with his usual amount of swagger, and enters into his own house. His wife Flost was there doing last minute packing, their 3 dwarflings where playing quietly in their room, he said his greetings then shuts the door. He walks up behind Flost, and wastes no time in bending her over, hoisting up her skirts, and sinking a thick digit inside her. She wants to push him away, she was at the point in her cycle, but she knew he would fly into a rage.  So she spreads her legs apart as he slips another finger inside her. He unbuckles his breeches and pulls his cock out, stroking it in rhythm to the thrusts of his fingers. Pulling his fingers out, Brahn plunges his cock inside of her, thrusting hard and fast, his frustration evident. Flost rocks back and forth against the table, thanking Mahal that it was heavy and did not move; and praying that the little ones stay in their room. She did not want them to see their father forcibly having sex with their mother in the kitchen, and seeing their mother enjoy it more than she should. His thrusts become deeper, harder, faster. Flost bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. Brahn was a brute when it came to sex, and Flost loved every minute of it. She stood up right, and pushed away from the table; Brahn wrapped his arms around her, and they stumbled off to their bedroom. Once the door was shut, they began in earnest. Brahn pulled out; spinning her around and throwing her on the bed; he forced her skirts back up, and spreading her thighs, he sank into her once again. His thrusts this time were more frenzied; but just as rough. Slipping a hand between them, she reached down, and slicking her fingers with her own juices she began to tease her clit; pleasuring herself.  She was so tight; even after all this time she was still so tight; Brahn loves how tight she was. He wonders how Lena would feel…he imagines spreading her thighs; slipping first one finger in, then another…then another…until she is primed…then sinking his cock into her; filling her; feeling how tight she is; she had yet to know the touch of a man he was certain of that; feeling her hips squirm as he plunges balls deep into her. He knows she will not go willingly; so he would take her by force. This thought excites him; and he thrusts even harder into Flost. He will have to bide his time; he will not be able to make a move while Glanndin is alive; he had thought about helping the old man on; but knew it would in some way come back to him; no…he is a patient man…he could wait. And when Glanndin was gone, he would have sweet Lena…in front of everyone. This last thought brings him to climax and he explodes inside Flost. Who has been riding the wave of her own orgasm; who knows what she was thinking about; and more to the point who cares? Brahn rolled off Flost, and smiled to himself…yes…yes…No one will oppose me.

 Glanndin shuffled down the hall towards his own quarters deep in thought. He knew that he was not long for this world and that Mahal would call him to the Halls of Waiting soon, so he must take steps to ensure that his granddaughters would be safe from harm. This was his reasoning for taking his household with him; for truly he only had to pay his respects with a small retinue; he was hoping to find a mate for Lena in Erebor, someone who would love her, as his son Gideon had once loved her mother Lillian; love her and protect her from the Brahn’s of the world.  Glanndin feared once he passed Brahn would cast her out…but not before having his fun and humiliating her in the process of course.

He reached his chambers, he noticed a cheery fire in the hearth, and his own mate, Bisha, sitting curled up in a chair. She glanced up at him as he entered and smiled…

_“So, is our Lena going to go after all?”_

_“Aye wife, she is going to go…”_

_“Are ye sure this is the right thing to do?”_

_“Aye, it is…”_

_“*sigh* I’ll miss her terribly…”_

_“Aye, as will most I think, but I cannae leave her to Brahn, I know in my heart that she will suffer greatly at his hands. This is the only way I know to make sure she is safe._

Glanndin looked at his mate, and she nodded.

There is only one fly in the ointment…Thorin Oakenshield. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

 

                Lena tucks a sweet roll into her pinafore as she as walks back from dropping off her valise to be packed on the wagon. She had thought to summon a steward but decided to take it herself; she told herself it was because she was as capable as any of the dwarf men; but in her heart of hearts she knew Brahn would have heard and come to pick it up himself. The last thing she wanted to do is have an encounter with Brahn; especially since he had been thwarted this afternoon. Thwarted of what she could only guess, but she suspected that it would have involved Brahn’s menace…or something else. She walked quietly through the corridor keeping to the shadows; always looking around. She thanked Mahal she had excellent hearing. A rustle ahead of her caused her to shrink further into the shadows, tucking in next to a hanging drape. In the flickering light of the torches two figures came into view…a serving maid…and Brahn.  

Brahn has the girl by the shoulders, looking around to see if anyone was about; seeing no one, unaware of his audience, he pushes the maid against the wall. With rough hands he pulls apart her over dress; followed by the under dress revealing her…err…revealing her. She can see the side of Brahn’s face, as the sinister smile appears. She can’t hear what is being said, but she can tell he is pleased. He slips the dress off her and it huddles at her feet. Lena hears the jangle of the buckles of his belt, and sees him reach inside his breeches to pull out his cock. He is already hard; the thick shaft is dark crimson. Pressing his body to hers he forces his cock between her legs, and pushes it inside her. She gasps and Brahn places a large hand over her mouth to keep her from crying out. Her body wasn’t ready for the intrusion. He stood still for a moment, and then began to thrust in and out. Lena is horrified by what she sees; and more horrified by the fact that the maid does not struggle. But then, would it have made a difference if she had? Lena looks at the maid again; and is surprised at what she sees; the maid is enjoying it. Brahn reaches down and hooks one of the maid’s legs over his hip, and continues to grind into her. The maid leans her head back against the wall and closes her eyes; a small smile on her lips. She too; is unaware that she was being observed. Lena wants to slink away, but knew she dare not move lest she be noticed so she remains tucked away. She closes her eyes, but the sucking sound of Brahn’s cock slipping in and out of the girl; now that her body has lubricated; echoes in the empty passage. The breathing becomes raspy, as Brahn quickens his pace. The maid leans forward and whispers in Brahn’s ear. He stops and looks around quickly, causing Lena to retreat even further into her hiding space.  Brahn pulls out, his cock dripping; the maid bends down and retrieves the truncheon he carries. Facing one of the stone chairs that were spaced along the wall of the hallway; the maid bends over and braces herself against an arm; Brahn steps behind her, with one hand on each buttock, he spreads them apart. With his thumbs he massages her…and slowly pushes his cock into her anal canal. After a few minutes the maid stands up, Brahn wraps one arm around her waist. The maid wraps her arms around Brahn’s neck, and lifts first one leg then the other to brace her feet on the arm of the chair with her knees bent. She parts her legs wide as Brahn slips the long wooden truncheon in where his cock once had been. With her braced between him and the chair, Brahn slipped his hand from her waist down to between her legs. He starts to apply pressure to her clit. The skin on the maid’s inner thighs tremble, and her breathing becomes harsh as Brahn continues to thrust into her from behind, the friction from the truncheon and the stimulation of her clit sends her senses into overdrive. Lena feels sick; not because she did not know about the sex act; she did. It is the savagery of it; coupled with the knowledge that Brahn was callow enough to cheat on Flost. She also shudders inwardly at the thought of Brahn getting his hands on her; she silently vows that this will never come to pass. She watches as Brahn whispers in the maid’s ear; and she nods. Brahn drops the truncheon to land silently on top of her clothes; and now with both hands he stokes between her thighs, slipping his thick fingers inside.  She slips her hand down, and cupping his balls, gently squeezes causing his hips to jerk.  His fingers continue to stroke her, slipping in and out, bringing her to the edge. As he pushes inside her again, his thumb flicks her clit and she’s gone; her cum oozing through his fingers. Brahn lifts one hand up and slowly licks his fingers clean; savoring her taste. The maid drops her feet from the chair, as Brahn pulls his now soft cock out of her. The maid bends down to pick up a cloth from the pile of clothes to clean up with, but Brahn growls at her. She stands up to face him; he pushes her back against the wall, and thrusts a finger back inside her. Pulling it out, he licks it clean; and whispers something to her to which she nods. She hurriedly gets dressed; Brahn leisurely wipes off his cock, and tucks it away. As the maid straightens her hair; Brahn pulls her back against him; pulls up her skirts, and once again with both hands stokes between her legs; slipping his fingers roughly inside her. After a few minutes, the maid reaches orgasm again; and Brahn backs away from her. The maid then staggers down the hall the way she had come. Brahn stands watching as he slowly licks her from his fingers. He then turns on his heel, and walks in the direction he had been heading. Lena freezes as he walks by; only daring to breathe once his footsteps fade away. Yet she does not leave her hiding spot; her gut tells her to wait. A familiar tread rings through the now empty passage…Lena holds her breath, praying to Mahal that she will not be discovered. She watches from the shadows as the footsteps got closer.

                Flora is softly humming to herself lost in her own thoughts as she walks down the empty passage. She has been looking for Lena for the last ½ of an hour and has yet to find her. She wasn’t in her chambers; but a manservant had mentioned he had seen her lugging her box down to the courtyard to be loaded onto the wagons for tomorrow’s journey to Erebor. She’d been told by Gliroin; who was overseeing the loading of all the boxes; that she had just missed her. Flora had thanked him, and returned to the house; taking a little used passage; she is sure Lena would have taken this route…because she would have wanted to avoid Brahn. Flora didn’t blame her; Brahn made her uneasy too. Her humming drops off when she rounds the corner to where Lena is hidden. Lena breathes a silent sigh of relief and thanks Mahal for sending a trusted ally. The current in the air causes Flora to slow her steps; her senses heighten; she stops next to the draped curtain and looks at the shadow.

The girls share a small smile…

Flora raised an eyebrow as if to say… _Brahn?_

Lena merely nodded; and tilted her head slightly in the direction Brahn had headed. Flora makes her way down the hall to peek around the corner; there is no one there but that means nothing. There were all kinds of hidden passages through their home; only Glanndin knew them all; the girls knew of most; save for one or two that lead to disused lower halls; these had been sealed off long ago, their passageways with them. As for everyone else, it was anyone’s guess as to who knew about which passage. Flora turns around and heads back. She places her finger against her lips as if deep in thought, but she is telling Lena to keep silent, Flora senses that they are not alone. She walks past Lena back the way she came; giving Lena a sly wink as she walks by…it says… _don’t worry I’ll be back…_ Lena remains where she is. Flora turns the corner and disappears from sight. There is a slight scuff, the sound of a door being open; and a heavy tread along the stone…and Brahn comes back into view.  Lena silently curses to Mahal; will she ever get to leave this place! Why did he come back? Was it to be another tryst? Brahn walks the hall slowly; glancing about. Lena holds her breath; if he finds her…if he finds her…voices bounce down the hall; Brahn turns on his heels and runs silently down the hall; Lena can hear a door open, shut, then heavy boots thump down the stairs…Brahn is gone.  Lena turns towards the voices; and smiles; hoving into view are Flora, Glenanne & the Brother’s Din; Glanndin the III whom they called Glan; Halldin & Merdin, she lets out a sigh of relief. Flora grins as if to say… _I told you I’d be back!_ As the troop walks past; Lena falls in behind, as if she had always been there; linking arms with Flora & Glenanne; all three girls take a quick glance back to make sure there is nothing in her hiding space to indicate she had hidden there, there was none. Lena joined in the singing as they swept out of the hall and into one of the libraries to settle in for a drink or two before supper. If the three brothers’ are surprised at Lena’s sudden appearance they say nothing; for as far as they are concerned Lena is a welcomed addition to their merry making. Glan whoops as he slides up to the cabinet with the liquor, pouring each of them a generous glass. The boys down these with gusto while the girls sip theirs. Flora looks at Lena over her glass, her bright eyes have a questioning look; Lena makes a small motion with her finger… “ _I’ll tell you later…”_   Flora nods. The girls had developed their own language unknown to anyone but themselves. The comradely atmosphere and the wine takes the edge off Lena’s nerves and the adrenaline starts to leave her body; making her feel tired, she leans her head down on Glenanne’s shoulder. Glenanne wraps an arm around her shoulder and squeezes gently.  The boys suddenly cheer, they have found a board game for them all to play; although Lena really isn’t in the mood, she agrees to a round or two. They are still playing when the chimes ring to call everyone to supper; they debate on whether to leave the board out and continue on afterwards, but decide to pack it up but not before Merdin writes down where everyone is on the board just in case they want to carry on. Arm in arm, wine glasses in hand, the six make their way to dinner.

They want to carry on their conversation so their happy party claims a smaller table in the main hall instead of going to join their respective families. Lena glances at the large table where Glanndin and Bisha sup with the rest of the kin; she notices that Brahn has not appeared yet. Flost & their dwarflings are there but no Brahn. She turns her attention back to her group, their lively chatter bouncing across the room to where their family sits. Flora and Glenanne’s mother Helga smiles as she watches her girls chatting with their cousins; the happy talk of young folk, excitement about the trip to Erebor, and to see the King under the Mountain. Helga has a pang of worry for her niece; it is no secret how Thorin Oakenshield feels about the Elves; his relationship with them had warmed a little, but only a little, since the Battle of Five Armies. She is not aware of how he felt about the race of man. How will he react to one who was part of each? Helga thinks of the day Lena was brought to them; after her mother Lillian had passed away. She wonders what lies in store on the road to Erebor…for a child of 3 races could be claimed by any of them…or none.

Lena chats animatedly with her companions; as the conversation bounces from topic to topic it settles on the trip to Erebor and just what Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain might be like. None mention his thoughts on elves, which allows her to relax a little, as they talk, Lena finds herself starting to look forward to the trip. She feels a wave of relief wash over her when the boys agree to Flora’s suggestion that since they were all going, why not ride together, like when they were young.  Lena keeps surreptitiously glancing to her family, Brahn had still not appeared. She wondered where he was…not because she cared...but because when he wasn’t here…he could be just about damn near anywhere…including on her path to her rooms. She need not have worried; Brahn is far away at this moment.

Brahn knows he should be at supper; instead of the dimly lit wagon he is in. The young man; a mixed breed of some kind, his strangely feminine face painted in garish colours, a silk robe around him; is on his knees on the fur covered pallet that serves as a bed, his hands tied behind him, a gag in his mouth. Brahn thumped around the wagon, rage burbling under the surface. He was livid, absolutely livid! The young man’s paint is smeared by tears; as bruises are starting to form on his body. Brahn had thought this creature was a female, for that is how he was dressed, as a woman. Brahn had spotted the wagon and its lone female occupant on a ride in the surrounding area; it was in a secluded spot, away from all view so no one would know or see anything; and decided to take her. When he had ‘her’ bent over, ‘her’ skirts up…and his cock out, he discovered that ‘she’ was a ‘he’, Brahn was livid. His first reaction was to beat him up, which he did; he then tied his hands behind his back. The young man on his part did not cry out during the beating which meant he had suffered that sort of thing before; when his hands were tied behind his back, as Brahn paced, the young man knelt down on the pallet of furs, and leaned over to rest his forehead on it, the robe slips a little and reveals his buttocks. Brahn stops, and stares down at the young man, the soft curve of his ass in the candle light, the smooth tight skin, beckoning him and Brahn feels his cock harden. He walks across the wagon; his cock is beginning to strain against his breeches; and drops to his knees behind the young man.  He strokes the soft flesh, slipping his tongue along the entry, dropping saliva to ease his passage. He loosens his breeches to make room, his cock a dull brick colour now forces its way out. Brahn grabs the young man by the hips and violently pushes his cock inside. The young man gasps as Brahn fills him, stretching him. Holding on to his hip, Brahn pushes further and further in until his own hips caress his partner’s ass. Brahn pulls him backwards to sit against his thighs, reaching around he begins to fondle his male partner as he pushes his cock in, the young man’s hands are still bound behind him. A moan leaves the young man’s lips, he’s not been had by a dwarf before, his experience was with Elves. Their cocks were slim, easy to take; the dwarf was thick, wide…heavy. He felt the dwarf’s callused hands stroke his own cock; he looked down and watched as it hardened, the head slipping out of the foreskin, the normally pale pallor darkening as it started to throb. Brahn pushes the young man forward on to the furs again, rising up, with one hand he continues to masturbate his partner, with the other he grabs the twine that has his partner’s hands bound, and increases the speed and force of his thrusts. All the young man can do is pant and moan; as his orgasm rips through his body, his hips jerk, and his ass clinches pulling on Brahn’s cock…both men come violently.

They linger over their wine in the great dining hall; Flora and Glenanne pulling bits of food out of their hair & beards. Lena was busy wiping away sauce from her breasts. Supper was the typical raucous affair, with shouting, laughing and the throwing of food at one another. Lena participated with the same level of enthusiasm as her companions, she wonders bemusedly if her mother Lillian ever partook in one of these debacles.  She keeps an eye to the front table, still no Brahn and the last course had been served ages ago. Curious…even when he was late, he always made the last course. Lena grows apprehensive…where the devil is he? How can she avoid him if she doesn’t know where he was!  

Brahn looks down at the young man sucking his cock, Brahn loathed to admit it but he is better than Flost and that is saying something! One of the reasons he’d married Flost was her talent for sucking his cock. Brahn leans back against the wall; warm breath sends shivers along his skin, as a soft tongue stroked his head. A thought enters his mind; no one must know about this tryst; no one. He looks down again at the dark head slurping away; hands still bound and smiles cruelly as he runs thick fingers through black curls.

Lena walks between Glan and Merdin, with Flora and Glenanne flanking Halldin as they make their way back to the library; they had decided to continue the game after all for it was still early…at least as far as they are concerned. Lena relaxed or as relaxed as Lena ever was when she walked through the halls of her home. Tonight was better for she was in the company of family who were more like friends. They rearrange themselves around the game board as Merdin sets up their pieces where they had been. The sun is sinking low in the sky as Lena rolls the dice.

The glen is bathed in darkness when Brahn finally steps from the wagon. There is no one around, as his male lover was traveling alone. Brahn stands on the step and shuts the door quietly; he drops down onto a stone and stealthily follows a trail of stones out of the glen, careful not to step into the spongy grass. He keeps a sharp eye on his surroundings, paranoid should anyone place him there. He reaches the tree line, and hides himself for a moment; once satisfied that no one is there Brahn makes his way back to the castle. Inside the wagon a feminine figure; clad in silk; swings from a noose; a pair of unseeing eyes watch Brahn walk across the glen…then blink. Hands once bound reach up and slowly pull the body towards the roof, causing slack in the rope. Thin fingers remove the noose and the young man silently drops to the floor, mindful of the over turned chair. Anger burns in those eyes as he watches Brahn disappear into the trees.

                _“Stupid …”_

He sheds the silk robe to the ground, as much as he hates to lose such a rich garment he could not carry it with him anymore, same with the wagon; that too he will have to leave behind much to his annoyance…for he was annoyed…very annoyed. He shakes his head…he had gotten soft…totally soft…he’d retired sometime ago…to live quietly as a woman or man depending on where he was; taking both male and female lovers. It had been so long that as time had passed he had let his guard down. When the large dwarf had approached him he’d been dazzled slightly; a dwarf was unknown territory, and it had been sometime since he had a lover of any kind. It was not the beatings or the rough sex that he took issue with; it was the fact that the dwarf had killed him…or tried too.  Stupid dwarf…had to go try and kill him. His pride would not allow him to fade away…to let it go. For the young man was really an old man; for those with elfish blood; even a taint of it; are slow to age. He set about cleaning himself up. A basin of water, soap and a cloth helps wipe away the blood, sweat and semen. He pulls out a tubal contraption, filling it with a solution of ointment and water; he feeds it into his ass, flushing it out; the ointment while cooling; also stings. He rubs balm on his bruises. He uses mead to rinse the taste of dwarf cum out of his mouth. He grabs a leather pack, and swiftly fills it with what he’ll need. This is not the first time he has had to leave with little time to prepare; and he knows it will not be the last for some time. He lays out his traveling garb, leather breeches, vest and jerkin with a green mottled shirt for underneath; well worn boots, leather armlets and vambraces.  His sword and daggers are sheathed and ready to be worn; a re-curved bow with a quiver of arrows, the finest built by the craftsmen of Gondolin are also at the ready.  While he has not had to use these things in sometime, they are still well maintained. A breeze comes in the open window and caresses his naked body. He slowly gets dressed, slipping on undergarments, then his clothes. The leather still snug as a second skin; the boots molding to his feet as if he’d worn it all only yesterday instead of a hundred years ago. He walks softly around the room, taking one last look in the dim candle light. Clothes, Dishes…even food, all he will have to leave behind. A small portion was saying that it wasn’t the dwarf’s fault he’d gotten soft, but it wasn’t loud enough. He carries his weapons and shoulder pack to the small window at the front of the wagon and drops them softly to the seat outside; he swiftly follows suit. Looking around to see if anyone is watching, he leans down from the seat, lifting the skirting that surrounds the seat, he pulls out an old but well worn saddle, and blanket. Again both are disused but well cared for. His senses are now razor sharp, as old instincts arise fresh. He whistles softly to the mare, she walks calmly over, as he thanks the gods for having the foresight to train the mare to be ground staked. He thanks the gods again when she doesn’t make a fuss when he saddles her. He swiftly attaches his pack and weapons, and then slides into the saddle from the wagon bench. The saddle is uncomfortable but he does not want to risk foot prints in the soft earth. Should anyone come across the wagon, they’ll assume the animal had pulled its stake and wandered off.  He steers the mare in the opposite direction that Brahn had taken, he might have gotten soft…but he hadn’t gotten stupid. Just inside the tree line, he stops and scrambles up a tree; and into an adjoining one, finding two branches close together, he jerks down his breeches. He bites his lip to stifle a groan as his bowels contract, shit…blood…and dwarf semen splatter than ooze down the tree face. Wiping his really tender ass with moss he found on the tree branch, he muses that his trainer would be rolling in his grave if he could see his pupil now…shitting in a tree after being ass fucked by a dwarf. He gingerly pulls his breeches up, and even more gingerly makes his way down to his horse. He’d taken the precaution of at least going away from where she was standing lest he coat her with feces. Settling into the saddle, he set her upon a little used path, and disappears into the darkness.

                Brahn enters the castle garden through a long disused gate, overgrown with ivy, and other creeping vines. He thought he would feel ill about killing the man in the wagon, but he doesn’t. Nor does he feel guilt, or sadness…or horror… at what he had done. No, he feels powerful, strong…in control. His swagger back in his step, he saunters through the courtyard, taking it all in. Someday it will all be his; the castle…the servants…the stables…and Lena…all of it will be his. His stomach rumbles, reminding him he has missed supper. He walks up the castle way, nodding to the men at the door. He knew that a few of the kitchen maids would still be at work, so he carries on to the kitchens. Two maids are there, much to his disappointment one of them is Killian…an old dwarf maid who tolerates none of his shenanigans; she scares the crap out of him; he makes a mental note to get rid of her once he is Dwarf Lord. She looks at him through narrowed lids below bushy eyebrows. Killian was the spitting image of her father, Oin…one of Thorin Oakenshield’s adventuring party that recaptured Erebor.  

_“What do ye want…hmm???”_

Faltering under Killian’s hard gaze; Brahn decided to play it straight…

_“S-S-Something to eat…”_

_“Aye…I suppose…since ye was not in the great hall tonight…”_

_“Yes…I…err…I was looking after things for tomorrow…”_

_“Hmm…so ye say…so ye say…”_

_“So…can I get something to eat?”_

_“I suppose we cannae let ye starve boy, can we?”_

Killian turns around, and begins to fill a bowl with a hearty stew, to which she adds two thick slices of bread slathered in butter, and a large tankard of Ale. Killian did not stint on grub regardless of who she was feeding.  Brahn nods his thanks, and removes himself from her watchful glare. He finds an empty sitting room, and sits down to eat. Three stories above, the small party in the library is breaking up, the girls going one way and the young men another, all promising to meet there in the morning before going down.

                The girls walk down the hall arm in arm like days when they were younger. Lena, older and taller, is in the middle, the younger girls on either side. Their skirts swish as they walk smartly back to their quarters. Each girl’s quarters were the same; a bedroom, a sitting room, and a privacy chamber. French Doors opened out into an immense shared balcony. This last item was for Lena, who on account of her elf/human side needed the sun to thrive. Flora and Glenanne considered it a boon for despite being full blooded dwarves, they did enjoy the sunlight as well. Heavy oak doors opened up on to a main corridor. To each girl’s delight there was an inner door that opened up between the rooms, so one could enter through Flora’s room, walk through Lena’s and exit through Glenanne’s room. Large tapestries concealed the doors now that the girls were older, and not many remember that they are there. They all go into Flora’s room, settling on the cushions in a far corner of the room; Flora pours them each some water from the pitcher on the low table. Glenanne takes a drink, looks at Lena and cocks an eyebrow as if to ask…

_“So why were you hiding behind the tapestry?”_

Lena sips her water and orders her thoughts. Looking at both the girls, she whispers…

_“I heard Brahn approach with someone…a serving maid.”_

Both girls nodded…

_“He…um…he ravished her in the hallway…”_

Both girls’ eyes grow wide

_“Stripped her bare…she seemed to be enjoying it…first he shoved his dwarfs’ iron in her womanhood, and then he slipped it into her bottom…”_

Both girls’ mouths drop open as Lena recounts what she witnessed in the hallway.

                Brahn scrapes up the last of the stew with the last bit of bread, and drains his ale. Leaning back in his chair he blows out a sigh of satisfaction, his belly full of good food and drink; his lust slaked…for the moment. Closing his eyes; his mind wanders back over the events in the wagon. How it felt sinking balls deep into him; the warmth of his mouth as he sucked him…the look in the man’s eyes as he looped that noose around his neck, kicked the chair away. He’d left without waiting for the man to die; but why bother…noose…no foot rest…done for surely.  As he replays the scenes Brahn comes to the realization that his experiences tonight have changed things for him.  He breathes in deep, rising; he scoops up his dishes and returns to the kitchen. Killian is still there; keeping a watchful eye on the other maid who Brahn takes to be new to the staff. Killian fixes him with a hard stare as he drops his dishes onto the table; he gulps and beats a hasty retreat. He’d wanted a closer look at the other maid, but with Killian there he did not dare to; she would give him what for had he tried anything.  Brahn saunters down the hallway; his foot falls echoing through the air. He is half a mind to go home to Flost; and half a mind to ghost the hallways to see if he can catch Lena. He decides on Flost; not because he didn’t want to catch Lena; he just knew that she’s probably a bed at this point so he’d be wasting his time. He trots down the steps and through the front gate of the main Keep towards his own house, whistling joyfully as he goes. Yes…tonight everything has changed.  Opening the door of home; he notices it is dark; the door to the dwarflings room is shut; the door to his own room the same; yet a thin line of light glows at the bottom; Flost was still up. He silently enters to find Flost lying on the bed, naked.  Brahn wastes no time shedding his clothes and clambering up on the bed. Flost holds up a hand and Brahn stops.

_“What is it girl?”_ Brahn huffs

_“I am in the middle of me cycle…and shenanigans with you may get me with child again.”_

_“So? What of it? Am I not your husband? Am I not meant to get you with child?”_

Flost smiles and Brahn pushes her down on the bed. As he sinks into her, Flost smiles a little wider; what Brahn doesn’t know won’t hurt him; she was already with child...she just wasn’t sure if it was his. While most of the household think ‘ _Poor Flost’_ because of Brahn’s activities, they would all be surprised to know that not only was Flost aware of Brahn’s behavior with the households female servants; Flost did some misbehaving of her own, she was just more discreet.

 

_“Why so quiet Lena?”_

Lena started at the sound of her name ringing in her ears. She glances up to find both Glenanne and Flora looking at her. She realizes that she has drifted into her own world during the conversation about the King Under the Mountain…Thorin Oakenshield. She licks her lips and clears her throat, looking at both girls; she sees concern in their eyes. 

_“I am worried about how Thorin Oakenshield will receive one who is part elf.”_

She had no fear of her companions laughing at her for her apprehension; even when they were small; the girls always confided everything to each other; they had no secrets save the ones they had between themselves.

_“I am not sure if I could bear the scrutiny, nor the possible rejection for being of mixed race in the halls of his court…with all in observation.”_

Lena shudders as she says this, the image of total humiliation rattling in her skull.

Glenanne reaches over and squeezes her hand,

_“Don’t worry Lena, we’ll be with you, and we will stand with you, as you will be ‘inspected’ so shall we too be inspected…as ones who love one who is mixed heritage.”_

Lena smiles; Glenanne had always referred to her as having a mixed heritage as opposed to the less polite term of half-breed; or as some of the lower born called her; Mutt. Though those who valued what little they had, never uttered so uncomplimentary a term in earshot of occupants of the big house.

Flora drains the water from her glass, and placing it on the tray turns to the other two.

_“She is right, we will stand with you…always…so sweet cousin lay those uneasy thoughts to rest; who cares if Thorin Oakenshield approves of you or not; you are a member of this family; loved by this family just as your mother Lillian was.”_

Lena smile widens; Flora always knew what to say to make her feel better; she nods,

_“Alright dearest cousin; I will put those thoughts out of my mind; if I have you two to stand with me; then I shall be able to stand before The King Under the Mountain.”_

It is Flora’s turn to smile; a reassuring smile; for while Lena said the words; her eyes tell a different story.

Glenanne stifles a yawn, and the other two giggle,

_“Aye…I suppose we should call it a night, the morning bells will ring soon enough”_

Flora reaches out her hands and pull the two girls to their feet; she is strong as an ox this one.

The three girls embrace one another, and Glenanne and Lena retire to their rooms. As the girls get ready for bed they each have the same thought…what awaits for them on The Road to Erebor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter Two...
> 
> Let me know what you think...
> 
> Working on Chapter Three...
> 
> And hoping people like this...because this is my first public posting...and I am feeling rather dizzy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story...
> 
> let me know what you think...but be kind...vitriol and malice causes writer's block!


End file.
